The invention relates to the magnetic recording and reproduction (or replaying) of information, and more specifically relates to means for reproducing magnetically stored data, such as data stored on a magnetic recording tape.
It is known to use a reading head incorporating a magneto-resistive element for reading magnetically stored information, such a head using the magneto-resistive effect, that is, the dependence of electrical resistance on the state of magnetisation which is exhibited by certain ferromagnetic alloys. It is also known to use, in such heads, magneto-resistive material in the form of a thin film. A problem with such heads, however, is that the electrical output is not linearly related to the magnetic input from the medium on which the data being read is magnetically stored. The system now to be described is concerned with obviating or reducing the effect of this non-linearity.
An object of this invention therefore is an improved system for reproducing signals stored magnetically on a magnetic storage medium.
A more specific object of this invention is an improved system for reproducing signals stored magnetically on a magnetic storage medium having a reading head using the magneto-resistive effect.